


Move Worlds

by Luna_Roe



Series: A Guardian's Destiny [2]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Hurt, Multi, Remorse, Sadness, burial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Roe/pseuds/Luna_Roe
Summary: She had hunted them down. One by one. Now, with the last Baron in her sights, it was about time the end game started. For Ikora and Zavala, for every Hunter left without a leader, for every guardian that couldn't come on this mission of revenge.





	Move Worlds

How many steps had she taken to find him? How many Scorn had she killed? The Barons were cocky, overconfident in their abilities. They had gotten lucky before, shooting Cayde’s ghost like that. They had gotten lucky once, they would not get lucky a second time. She would kill each and every one of them.

“You know, it’s okay to sleep.” Came her ghost’s voice. He was worried for her. Under normal circumstances she would have laughed and agreed with the little light, finding a place to camp for the night. But she wasn’t in the mood to listen to reason. She wouldn’t rest until she put a bullet in Uldren’s head. “Be careful, Maya….” Her ghost pleaded before going silent.

She sighed, knowing she was worrying the little guy. She just… couldn’t stop until her mission was done.

~~

They had laid him to rest… his best friend. Zavala was in his quarters, armor discarded in the corner, and leaned on his windowsill. He didn’t know what to do with himself. How was he supposed to face the days without Cayde? He, Ikora, and Cayde were a fireteam… partners… How was he to continue, as if nothing had happened?

A knock on his door alerted him to Ikora walking in. She sighed, realizing he was once again beating himself up. She wasn’t happy with him, by any means, but they were friends.

“Zavala, why are you hiding in here?” She asked, her velvet voice putting him on the spot.

He looked out his window and answered, “He’s gone. We buried him. This should be the time that you and I go out and destroy the reef. We _should_ be taking the reef by storm right now. But we can’t….”

She had walked to join him at the windowsill. Her elbows leaned against it as her gaze joined his out the window, “But she is. She’s out there, finding the Barons. She will find Uldren; and when she does, she’ll kill him.” She leaned her shoulder in to his slightly and added, “She’ll avenge Cayde.”

That fact had not been lost on him. He felt even more horrible when he realized that _she_ hadn’t attended the funeral. She was in the Reef fighting the Barons. It was his order that kept everyone on the home front. It was his order that spurred her to ignore him and go on her mission of revenge. He closed his eyes, sighing through his nose, “I know she will. But what will be left of her when she’s finished? We’ve asked so much of her already. I’ve asked too much.”

Ikora pushed off the sill and turned to leave. As she did so he heard her say, “She’s never been like the other Guardians, Zavala. She bonded with Cayde in a way no other Guardian had. This was always her mission. And, I think you’ll find, she’ll move worlds for you Zavala.”

After she left, once he was alone again, Zavala whispered, “I know she would….”

~~

She had her bow out and one by one Scorn fell. She had one Baron left. The one that had taken Cayde’s ghost out. Once she killed the last Baron, she could go after the Fanatic and then to Uldren. She was so close. No matter how many times Petra tried to get her to rest, no matter how many times she had to deal with the Spider, no matter any of it she was going to find Uldren.

“Maya, the last Baron is just ahead.” Her ghost whispered to her. With a bit of squinting she spotted the piece of shit on the horizon, rushing to the safety of a lost sector.

“Hide while you can.” She growled, jumping down from her hidden spot up high. As she descended, she pulled out her sparrow, hitting the accelerator as fast as she could. It was about time the end game started.

~~


End file.
